


Wings of Lust

by RoseJigglypuff76



Series: Boys of Lust (SSBU Series) [3]
Category: Super Smash Brothers, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Dungeon, Gags, Heavy BDSM, M/M, Predicament Bondage, Rope Bondage, Shotacon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseJigglypuff76/pseuds/RoseJigglypuff76
Summary: When Pit tries to do his duties as the Captain of Palutena's Army, even during the goddess' sleepover, he ends up getting himself captured late at night.How will Pit be able to escape the Temple of Lust, without getting access in the dungeon?Sequel to Assistant of LustPart 3 of the Boys of Lust Series
Relationships: Lucas (Mother 3) & Pit (Kid Icarus), Pit (Kid Icarus) & Original Female Character(s), Pit (Kid Icarus)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Boys of Lust (SSBU Series) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052966
Kudos: 2





	Wings of Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Written as the third part of my SSBU Shota AU known as Boys of Lust
> 
> Feel free to read the previous entries of this story to understand the Wings of Lust much more!
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters mentioned here belongs to Nintendo, I just own Mimi Pink.
> 
> Warning: The following story contains shotacon bondage and kidnapping. If you don't like these sort of things, you're free to leave.

Pit walked around in circles, trying to pass the time while Palutena was having a sleepover with some of the other female Smashers.

The 14-year old angel sighed, wondering if his Goddess of Light and motherly-figure will ask him to do something while she is hanging out with Peach and Zelda.

Eventually, he quietly knocked on the door of the goddess' room in the Temple of Light.

"Um, Lady Palutena?", Pit politely asked as the young-looking goddess opened the door.

"Oh, Pit!", Palutena exclaimed before kindly smiling at her young captain, "Is there something you want to ask me?"

The young angel shook his head, "I just wanted to ask if you need something, Lady Palutena."

The Goddess of Light chuckled jokingly, "Geez, Pit! I know that you enjoy looking after me, but don't you think you should be in bed by now?"

Pit looked down, quietly rubbing his arm while blushing.

He's the Captain of Palutena's Army, how can he rest if a supposed attack will come out in any second?

"But, Lady Palutena!", Pit exclaimed, "What if something bad happens to you and the princesses during your sleepover? I don't want that to happen! Not to mention that Pittoo likely won't help either…"

Palutena sighed, "I'm very sorry that you feel like that Pit. But trust me, even though that you want to look out for me, I also want you to look after yourself."

The young angel tilted his head in a naive and confused manner, "What do you mean, Lady Palutena?"

The goddess gently rubbed her angel captain on the head, "Trust me Pit. I wouldn't want to see the day that you get caught yourself."

"Lady Palutena…"

Palutena gently stood back up, "Now come on Pit, I'll help you go back to your room."

With those words, Pit finally gave in, allowing his loving and trustworthy goddess to escort him back to his bedroom.

As the two were heading into the younger's room, the Goddess of Light began to think.

"Why do I have a feeling that someone is after Pit?"

~~~

Palutena smiled as she helped Pit get ready for bed.

The young angel himself didn't really want to do this, still feeling very worried for his motherly goddess.

"You don't really have to do this Lady Palutena…", Pit muttered, "I really want to protect you, Zelda, and Peach during your sleepover!"

The goddess gently pat her young captain on the head, "Trust me Pit. You need to sometimes think about your self, just like how you care about those you love."

She gently closed the door behind her, allowing Pit to have some alone time.

Pit himself however didn't want to rest, feeling much more restless than before.

What did Palutena say to think about yourself more?

Is she saying he needs to be greedy?

But the angel knows that he can't be something cruel!

CRASH

Pit yelped and sat up on the bed, as a sudden crash came through the window.

"I knew it!", Pit muttered to himself, "The temple is under attack!"

The young angel quickly ran towards the object that caused the crash.

He proceeded to observe it.

"This diamond seems familiar…", Pit muttered again, "I think Link told me about this type of diamond before."

Just as he was about to go out of his bedroom, the diamond sprouted out pink sleeping gas, causing it to spread across the angel's bedroom.

"Is that pink candy cologne?"

At first Pit looked completely confused, but slowly he started to feel sleepy while he consumed the sleeping gas from his mouth and nose.

"Crap! It's a trap! I must warn Lady Palutena!"

He attempted to run towards his bedroom door.

Once he got there however, said door was suddenly locked.

"H-Hey!"

Pit quickly tried to bang the door open.

"Can anyone hear me?!"

While banging and shouting for someone to help open the door, the young angel began to flutter his eyes closed.

Slowly but surely, he felt himself losing unconsciousness, before weakly looking up to see two figures.

"Quick! Put the black feathers nearby that diamond!", one whispered.

"On it!", the other one nodded, "Hopefully Palutena will fall for it."

That was everything Pit heard, before going into a deep slumber.

~~~

Hours had past, and Pit was starting to regain consciousness.

"Just five more minutes…", the young angel muttered.

But as he fully awoken, he started to remember what happened to him earlier that night!

He gasped, "Lady Palutena!"

Then began to panic shortly after.

He was now in a pink dungeon cell, now wearing a different set of clothes.

The young angel looked around in confusion and fear when he finally observed himself.

Currently he was now wearing a white and slightly purple latex outfit, something that resembled a succubus.

The later succubus outfit mostly exposed his sensitive body parts, with the exception of his crouch.

All that remained was his angelic laurel crown, a gift given to him by Palutena when he was younger.

"What the heck is going on?!", Pit shivered as he tried to find a way to open the dungeon cell.

Suddenly, the young angel heard a familiar voice coming from the other side of the cell.

"You alright Pit?"

It was Claus.

He was currently in his newly made assistant police outfit, rather then latex like earlier, it was laced and silky, like his younger brother's assistant police outfit.

The angel quickly ran to wear the bars are at, and began to ask the ginger-haired psychic.

"Lucas? Is that you?!"

Claus blushed, "Um, it's Claus silly! But my little brother is here after all."

Pit naively tilted his head, "You and Lucas are brothers?"

The young psychic nodded, "I honestly thought your goddess told you. Seems like I was wrong…"

After that, the young ginger-haired psychic pulled out a set of keys, and opened the cell door for the young angel.

"Come on Pit. I'll show you who can help us."

Pit nodded, before immediately following the fullmetal psychic.

~~~

"Hey, Claus!"

Lucas waved at his older twin and the young angel from a short distance, also wearing his silky laced assistant police outfit.

"Got your angel friend Lukey!", Claus replied, "Should we head to her now?"

The young blonde psychic nodded, "Definitely! She did say to bring our new pet here!"

Pit seemed confused when Lucas said 'new pet'.

Is he talking about a new pet for their puppy to play with?

Shortly after, the twins brought him over to their mistress, Mimi Pink.

"So then~", Mimi smiled seductively as she turned around to face the Elric Twins and Pit.

"Got the new pet as told Ms Mimi!", Lucas happily cheered.

Mimi chuckled, "Nice job you two~ Little Pit here will be such a cute addition for my collection of boytoys~!"

Pit's eyes suddenly widened when Mimi said that sentence.

He heard about that word 'boytoy' from Palutena.

Knowing that it was the definition when she was listing a set of roles young boys have to avoid.

Then, he quickly snapped at Mimi in a bitter tone.

"What do you want with me?!", the young angel questioned, "Did you corrupted Lucas and his brother into doing your bidding?!"

Mimi tried to calm the angel down by caressing his cheek gently.

"Now, now Pit~", she began to say, "These loving twins obey me willingly, whereas my first boytoy pet was a little feisty at first~"

Mimi nodded at Claus, which allowed the ginger-haired psychic to bind Pit with soft white leather cuffs for both his wrists and ankles.

The cuffs were followed by some soft black ropes that binded his upper-and-lower chest and crouch.

"What the?!"

Pit was in disbelief, as he started to desperately struggling in these cuffs and ropes.

Mimi then signaled Lucas, "Lucas, would you be a darling and bring in Young Link?"

Lucas smiled and nodded, "You got it Ms Mimi!"

The young blonde proceeded to leave so that he can get the little hylian from the other dungeon cell.

Mimi gently kneeled down and closed in on Pit, who was blushing a lot.

"Don't even bother little Pit~", Mimi chuckled seductively, "This place makes naughty boytoys unable to call for help outside of the Temple of Lust~"

Pit's struggles started to weaken, from the fear that he won't be able to see Palutena again.

Tears started to flow, as whimpers are becoming much more audible.

Claus sighed in pity for the angel, but is very hopeful that the young 14-year old will enjoy bondage as much as himself.

"Ms Mimi~!", Lucas cutely sang, "I'm back~! And with Young Link as promised!"

Lucas brought over the little hylian, still currently in the latex version of his kokiri tunic.

Young Link's eyes were filled with submission, which made Pit realize something.

He overheard from Zelda that the little hylian recently went missing since yesterday.

Now Young Link himself has completely submitted, and didn't seem to care that he's a boytoy despite also being the Hero of Time.

Pit growled bitterly at Mimi, "You won't be able to break me! And I'll not give in as much as my hylian friend! Once I get out of here, I will bring you to justice, and save these three!"

Mimi simply chuckled even more seductively.

"Naive angel as always~"

Both Claus and Lucas proceeded to pull the angel and little hylian over, making them look face-to-face at one another.

"Young Link…", Pit muttered with complete guilt, "I didn't know it would end like this!"

Young Link didn't seem to mind, as he was already submissive to Mimi.

"I promise Pit~", the little hylian smiled sincerely, "You will love it here~!"

Claus began to pull out two ringgags, one for each boytoy.

He gave one to Lucas, so that both can gag the hylian and angel simultaneously.

"Open your mouth please.", the ginger-haired psychic smirked teasingly.

Young Link willingly opened his mouth, allowing Lucas to gag him.

Pit looked at the little hylian, sighing in defeat, before allowing the gag to be inserted into his mouth.

"Aww~!", Lucas cooed, "You two are super cute!!"

Mimi nodded and observed how the twins will play around with the two boytoys.

From there, both twins began to play around with both Young Link and Pit's bodies.

Lucas was nibbling the little hylian's pointy ears in a gently manner, whereas Claus began to gently rub the angel's wings.

The wings were slowly started to fade from white into a different color.

A color that represents lust~

"Mmph~!", Pit quietly moaned out, starting to become much more timid than Lucas back in Brawl.

Mimi gently smiled, very proud that both her assistant polices were having fun with her boytoys.

Slowly but surely, Pit's wings were no longer white, but instead, they turned pink.

It was a trait that angels that work for Palutena to have when they show love.

But this set of pink wings were very special in Pit's case, as they represent lust rather then just love.

Lucas started to rub Young Link's bum gently, spanking it at one point as well.

Claus reached over for Pit's fluffy chest, before playing around with his nips.

This continued on for a good 20 minutes, before Young Link went to sleep, and Pit finally became submissive.

Pit's wings were a cute shade of baby pink, with a mixture of some white from his main set of angel feathers.

Mimi gently kissed him on the lips, "You love this don't you cutie~"

"Mmhmm~!", Pit nodded as he was receiving the loving kiss on the lips.

He eventually went to sleep from too much love and lust, with his wings being a mixture of pink and white.

Mimi gently carried both the angel and little hylian on each shoulder, before putting them gently in their respective dungeon cell.

Lucas and Claus smiled kindly at this, knowing that they will make their young boy-friends enjoy this as much as they will in the future.

"You two are dismissed for the night~", Mimi happily said, "It will be a brand new day for the three of us tomorrow~ And I need you two to get a goodnight rest~!"  
The twins both nodded.

"You can count on us Ms Mimi!", Claus added.

"We're just happy to help you out!", Lucas smiled too.

Mimi gently and sincerely cuddled the twins, before dismissing them for today.

~~~

Back in the Temple of Light, Palutena decided to check up on Pit.  
Not even knowing about everything that happened to her cute little captain throughout most of the night.

"Pit?"

The Goddess of Light gently opened the door to the angel's now empty bedroom.

She gasped in fear for her son-like figure.

"Pit?", she called out, "Pit?! Where are you?!"

Then she noticed some dark black feathers right beside the broken diamond, thinking it was actually legit.

While the diamond was real, the black feathers weren't.

Wherever Pit was, Palutena doesn't know that he also gained the Wings of Lust.


End file.
